


Glossary of Noises and Meanings

by Mayalaen



Series: Resonance 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Dean Has Powers, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Profound Bond, Schmoop, Season/Series 05, True Forms, Voice Kink, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested a glossary, so here's is an alphabetized list of the noises angels make and their meanings.  I'll most likely add to this list as the need for more noises and meanings come up. </p><p>This is a list of the basic meanings, but as Dean finds out, the meanings can change slightly if they're used in combination with other noises. The list includes spoilers for some of the parts of Resonance 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glossary of Noises and Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Links: [LJ Post](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/15645.html) || [LJ Master Post](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/14350.html)

***Updated and Complete as of 09/07/14 and Chapter 11***

ah – beautiful/pleasing/lovely

bark – pissed/angry

bleat – very amused/laughing

chi – dying/death

chirp – fear/concern

click – inquisitive/concerned

cluck – tired/worn out

coo – positive/agreement/encouragement

cuh – amused/chuckling

dit – Castiel's name

dook – love that's all-encompassing including sexual

eh – Sam's name

ffft – annoyed/angry

grrr – protective warning

grunt – mothering/nurturing

hahs - gratitude/thanks/appreciation

hic – love that's everything but sexual

hiss – unhappy/upset over something

hnnn – happy/happiness/joy

honk – alarm/something's really wrong

howl – sad/dejected/disappointed

huff – bored

hum – calm/safe/loving protection

kra – Gabriel's name

mew – sarcasm/I'm right/in your face

mmm – content/happily sated

nih – reassurance

oh - possessiveness

purr – extremely content

rumble – excited sexually

snick – inquisitive/questioning

snuffle – snuggling/together noise/affectionate snuggling

squeak – surprised

squeal – negative/doesn't want

tick – overwhelmed/confused

trill – calling out for someone

uhn – Dean's name

wheek – excited

whine - life/existence

whistle – hungry/wants something/craving

zzz - apology/shame/regret


End file.
